Voice mail is a commonly available call service option for subscribers. When a first subscriber (a “calling subscriber”) calls a second subscriber (a “retrieving subscriber”), and the retrieving subscriber cannot or is unable to answer the call, the calling subscriber can be connected to a voice mail service to leave a message for the retrieving subscriber. The retrieving subscriber may then obtain or retrieve the message when he or she returns home and checks the voice mail service, or alternatively, the retrieving subscriber may check and obtain the message remotely via a call to the voice mail service. Delays in obtaining a voice mail message from home or remotely via a call to the voice mail service can be burdensome and time consuming to the retrieving subscriber, since the retrieving subscriber does not know when there is an incoming call or when a message has been left with the voice mail service. Moreover, the delay for the calling subscriber in establishing contact with or otherwise communicating with the retrieving subscriber can be burdensome and time consuming.
Messaging platforms and associated protocols such as instant messaging now exist. However, there is no link between these types of messaging platforms and associated protocols and existing voice mail services.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for originating and sending a voice mail message to an instant messaging platform.
A need also exists for systems and methods for receiving a voice mail message at an instant messaging platform.
Still another need exists for systems and methods for responding to a voice mail message received at an instant messaging platform.